Random 100 Word ficlets!
by KarlaMarie
Summary: R&R Each story is complete, but i WILL add more. These are ficlets each with only 100 words all include Severus Snape to some extent most are HGSS with other characters sometimes popping in, various genres, enjoy... And Please Read and Review...
1. Never Say Never

These are my 100 word stories **(All reposted and edited by a friend of mine, if there are still mistakes please send me a message so I can fix them. Thank you)**.

I will update every so often until I run out of ideas... so please review (with comments or ideas for future chapters) as your support and your ideas will help me write... enjoy

When I wrote this one I was obsessed with that song... Still am actually...

* * *

**Title:** Never say Never  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Hermione/Severus  
**Summery:** Severus catches Hermione dancing... this is his reaction 

"I might like you better if we slept together,  
I might like you better if we slept together… What…?"  
The music stopped. There stood Professor Snape, his eyes betraying his surprise.

"Miss Granger that is inappropriate behaviour" he snapped back into his usual persona.  
"But professor I was just dancing, and I'm not at school any…"  
"Enough, never do I want to see you dance in that manner again. Understand me, never again!"  
Severus turned and left the room in a hurry. Once he was out of hearing range Hermione returned to her music. She grinned  
"Never say never professor"

* * *

Always and Forever 

KarlaMarie


	2. Lessons On Family

So here I go again... another 100 word story and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**  
Title:** Lessons on family  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Severus/Hermione  
**Summery:** Hermione is teaching Severus. 

"Come on Severus, you have to learn."

"I don't see why I must."

"But Severus if we are going to be a family…"

He sighed, she smiled.

"This is how you hold him, be careful with him, and hold him softly. Don't hurt him, look" she took his hands. "One hand here, the other here, that's better. Remember now he is delicate, you don't want to drop him."

_(She **thinks **I don't want to)_

"Severus…"

"Ouch!"

**Thud! **

"That blasted thing bit me!"

"You dropped him, his scared now. How could you Severus?"

"Get over it Hermione, its just a cat."

* * *

Always and forever KarlaMarie 


	3. Potter has a movie?

**Every person who attempts 100 word stories has to do an _unbelievable _story so here is my take... enjoy (or not...lol) and please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Potter has a movie…?  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Severus/Hermione  
**Summery:** Severus is shown the cover of the first Harry Potter DVD and expresses his opinion.

"What in Merlin's blazing pants is this thing?"

Hermione tried hard to suppress a giggle as Severus stared in horror at the cover of the DVD. He just glared at her then at the DVD cover.

"Oh, Severus its just a movie. It's based on a fictional book written in the muggle world, by that witch J.K Rowling"

"Potter has his own books and movies in the muggle world now." He said in disgust "And that muggle is supposed to be me!"

Hermione glanced at the cover.

"I think his attractive, but not as desirable as you"

"You are unbelievable"

* * *

Always and Forever

KarlaMarie 


	4. A Quick Snack

I am back with an other 100 word story... enjoy

* * *

**Title: **A quick snack.**  
Word Count: **100**  
Characters: **Severus, Hermione, Albus, Minerva**  
Summery: **At lunch time all Severus wants to do is eat… 

"Severus, what are you doing?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing women, I'm eating"  
"But…"  
Albus interrupted  
"Now Minerva if that's what Severus wants to eat then let him eat"  
"Thank you Albus. No I would like to eat in peace"

_Later_

"Good afternoon professors I just came to say… What are you doing Professor Snape?"  
Hermione was horrified, however she covered her mouth realising what she said. The staff turned to stare at the Head Girl and potion master, who everyone, then noticed was eating a raw onion like an apple.  
"What" he shrugged "I like the taste."

* * *

Always and Forever 

KarlaMarie

Ps- I like eating raw onion as well, just not in apple form. I thought however seeing as onions have layers and so does Severus… who am I kidding there is no hidden message, just review and tell me what ya thought! 


	5. Unbelievable

**  
**

**Yet again the unbelievable ficlet bunny strikes and I am a willing victim... enjoy this one and review please... ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Unbelievable  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Hermione/Severus  
**Summery:** An intimate and personal moment in time, taken from Severus and Hermione's marriage.

"I still cannot believe it. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever known. You are so perfect and I cannot believe that you are real and are apart of my life. The fact your mine still astounds me. You are like a dream."

His finger trailed down her soft cheek as he continued to whisper.

"You can never imagine how much joy you have brought into my life. Before you came I thought I was content, but now I know I am complete."

Hermione Snape smiled as she watched Severus talk to their newborn daughter.

"He is unbelievable"

* * *

Always and Forever 

KarlaMarie

Read and Review!!!


	6. Do not make assumptions

Well I have done it again, so for those who enjoy these (don't know why you would...) here is the next instalment

* * *

**Title:** Do not make assumptions 

**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Severus/Hermione  
**Summery:** Severus has a secret. So what has he been doing at night these past months?

"You're having an affair."

"What? Why would you think that?"

Severus was shocked. He saw his wife's eyes were red. She had been crying.

"Severus your never here. For months you've been coming home late and it's not work" Hermione shut her eyes. "Merlin Severus, I've had it! I am not your doormat. This is goodbye."

She left before Severus could speak.

Minutes passed. Severus removed an envelope and tossed it into the fire. It held tickets for the cruise Severus had spent months organizing.

He watched the parchment turn to ash and whispered into the flames.

"Happy anniversary Hermione"

* * *

Always and Forever 

KarlaMarie

Review...


	7. She Is Mine

**I like Lucius... so I invited over him for a short ficlet... enjoy (review)**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** She is Mine.  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Severus, Lucius  
**Summery:** Lucius reminds Severus, of the Dark Lords orders…

* * *

"Our Lord wants her Severus and I know you will not disobey him." His voice was filled with disdain, "even if you lust over the Mudblood"

Severus answered him, if only to have him leave.

"I do not lust over her as you so eloquently put it, my dear Lucius. But trust me, our lord will have her" his tone suggested this talk was over.

"You better remember that old friend," Lucius warned and he bid him goodbye and left Severus' quarters.

As Severus watched him leave he sneered.

_Fool I will never give Hermione to Him. She is mine. _

_

* * *

_

_Always _

_karlamarie _

_Review…_


	8. Put Down Your Hand

**I am truly sorry for this class room setting, I really tried to stay away from them, but now that the gates are open, I fear more... NOOOOOOOOO run away...um ok perhaps not... **

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Put down your hand  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Severus/Hermione  
**Summery:** a class room setting… (I know, I know, so very cliché)

"Miss Granger, put down your hand. We all know you have an insufferable need for showing off. However today we do not need to hear your inane voice recite the exact textbook meanings." Professor Snape sneered.

"But…"

"Detention Miss Granger for talking back," his eyes shone with passion for a moment and then it passed. "I will see you at 8 o'clock, not a second later" he walked up behind her and spoke in her ear, something only she could hear.

"Wear something… appropriate Hermione"

She tried to glare at him, but her eyes sparkled.

Hermione couldn't wait till detention.

* * *

Always and Forever

KarlaMarie

**Review if you dare!!!**


	9. 1, 2, 3, FLOOR

**So welcome to the next instalment... read, enjoy (or not) and review… **

**This one was inspired by my trip to schoolies, where I was dubbed _Tequila Queen_, but for fun I decided Hermione isn't as good as me when it comes to drinking… **

**Drink responsible please! **

**

* * *

**

**Title:** One, Two, Three, Floor  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Severus/Hermione  
**Summery:** tequila is a wonderful drink, but best had in small amounts or this might happen...

"I am Queen Tequila " she tried to stand but fell back in her seat. "Oh bollocks, get me another drink"

Then everything went black.

"I can't see," she screamed

"Open your eyes Professor Granger" a familiar voice sighed.

So she did.

"Hello Sev-us care to lick, sip and suck with me"

"No Professor Granger and I think that's enough alcohol for you tonight"

"But… I'm Queen…" She tried to stand again but fell to the floor with a _thud_!

Severus sighed and picked her up.

So Hermione thought _she _could out drink _him_, he laughed, she never stood a chance.

* * *

Always and Forever 

KarlaMarie

**Review and drink responsibly**


	10. Lord Mouldypants

**This was inspired by my love for calling old Voldie, silly names, like Voliepants and Mouldywarts, and many more, so this is just one of my loveable nicknames used to tease poor goldiebutt.**

**Also I thought it was cute... ;) **

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Lord Mouldypants  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Severus, and child  
**Summery:** His Daughter was bound to ask him one day, but this is not what he expected.

* * *

"What did you say?" He asked his daughter incredulously.

"I said daddy if you was listening in the first time" she replied in that same 'you should have heard in the first place' tone her mother used, "who was Lord Mouldypants?"

Severus Snape sat there dumbfounded.

Here was his four-year-old child calling the most evil and vile wizard of the age, 'Lord Mouldypants' like was nothing at all.

Then again he thought, isn't that why the war was fought, to give hope and freedom to the future generations?

He smiled, ready to answer his daughter.

"Very well, Lord _Mouldypants_ was…"

* * *

Always

KarlaMarie

**Please review as reviews help me write more...**


	11. Only Hands

**Here is the next little ficlet... enjoy this one, it was my attempt at writing a higher rating ficlet, but I don't think I did a good job... I still like the fic though... I think it's cute... ;)**

**ALSO REVIEW PLEASE... they make me happy :) and this is a thank you to all those people who have reviewed... cookies for you all... :p**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Only hands  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Severus/Hermione, Ronald  
**Summery:** Hermione never was one to day dream...

Those hands, skilled at more than just potion brewing. She remembered the feel of them on body as he stroked her, bringing her release.

Oh how she remembered when he would walk around the bedroom, naked, tracing one, long talented finger over his lips as he deliberated on what to do to her next.

His hands were her weakness, her addiction. She could still feel his hands roaming her body as he whispered her name…

Hermione, Hermione…

"Hermione wake up"

Her eyes shot open.

"Hermione what were you dreaming about?" Ron asked, he sounded concerned. She just smiled

"Only hands."

* * *

Always

KarlaMarie

REVIEW!!


	12. Who Would Of Thought?

**I thought this was a sweet one... hope you all like it... **

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Who would have thought?  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Severus, Hermione  
**Summery:** Severus reflects on his life and family.

"…And then Severus, he said that 'it sounded like a good idea at the time" Hermione fumed "can your believe that, a good idea!" she sighed, "I don't know where he gets this behaviour from." Severus wrapped his arms around his wife.

18 years ago, the idea that this beautiful, intelligent and young witch would ever marry him and that he would have a 16-year-old son, was preposterous, he would have laughed if you suggested it. Now he couldn't imagine his life without them.

"Who would have thought it" Hermione sighed again, and Severus smiled.

Yes, who would have thought?

* * *

Always

KarlaMarie

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

please...


	13. The First Date

**Anyone get nervous about what he or she looks like and what he or she is to do, before they go out for a date? I have and now so has Hermione... **

**Another Unbelievable…**

**Review please, and keep me smiling... :D **

**

* * *

**

**Title:** The First date  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Severus/Hermione  
**Summery:** the first date nerves had arrived. Yet another unbelievable challenge.

She tucked a stray hair behind her ea as she walked though the entrance hall mumbling.

"Just breath," she told herself "you look fine, its just nerves, he'll be there."

She was nervous. So nervous, she didn't notice her friend's expressions of awe, or hear the room's collective gasp. He friends couldn't believe it was her, but she didn't notice them.

His back was to her when she entered but the room's mood alerted him to her presence.

They walked towards each other, and when they met his hand held hers.

"Severus"

He kissed her hand.

"Hermione, you look unbelievable."

* * *

Always

KarlaMarie

Reviewness Pleaseness

* * *


	14. Desire

**I don't agree with Severus being a traitor, but the plot bunny made me do it! (Where's Andy Riley when you need him!!)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Desire  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Severus/Hermione  
**Summery:** She never expected this when she decided to hunt down the traitor.

His eyes never left hers.

"Do you want to kill me?"

"Yes" her breath caught, her wand however was pointed at his neck.

"Then prove it, kill me"

Minutes past and still she did not move, so Severus made the fist move.

He kissed her. For a moment she didn't respond then she opened her mouth and gave him access. Their tongues explored one another's depths. When they stopped, black eyes stared into brown. They panted, both still feeling the passion and needing more.

"I still want to kill you," she whispered

"I know"

"Good" and she kissed him again.

* * *

Always and Forever 

KarlaMarie

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	15. My Love The One And Only

**A really sappy write!**

** The title _my_ _love the one and only_ was a title to my first ever poem which I wrote when I was 13 but lost in the years afterwards. I wrote it after my first heart break (awww) so now I present you the piece inspired by my lost poem... enjoy **

**

* * *

**

**Title:** My love the one and only  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Severus/Hermione  
**Summery: **Hermione stands by herself determined not to give in to her grief.

Tears fell from her eyes and she made no move to wipe them away.

She stood on the astronomy tower and clutched the letter to her breast. It was all she had left. He had given it to her before the final battle. She read it again.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_My love the one and only, your pure heart has set me free. You have given me reason to live and if you will have me, please marry me._

_Love  
Severus._

It wasn't fair he died.

Hermione let the letter go and watched the wind take what remained of her heart.

* * *

Always and Forever

KarlaMarie

Review!


	16. Lemons

**Hello again! I'm glad you are still reading these things...lol any way here is the next addition to the family of Hermione and Severus centred 100 word stories. **

**I love tequila and as our dear redheaded Gryffindor; Ron will be giving us his account of the SS/HG relationship he two will discover its delights!**

**Please review, as reviews will make me more inclined to write... unless you don't want me to, then still review and tell me to stop and stop I will... ;)**

**_Warning_ not real Fanfiction Lemons, so if your expecting smut I'm sorry to ****disappoint **

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Lemons  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Ron  
**Summery:** Ron is blind drunk. I wonder why? What went wrong?

I once heard the saying, 'when life gives you lemons make juice.' Now I usually don't get muggle sayings, and this one was no different, that was until Hermione told me she was dating Snape.

When she first told me, I was more then shocked, but then she told me to suck a lemon. So I decided to make juice as it were, and congratulate her.

In all fairness I really did try, but now she tells me she is marrying the great bat.

So now instead of making juice, I'm drinking tequila and salt.

Being drunk is much easier.

* * *

Always

KarlaMarie

Review, I love reviews...!!!


	17. What Happened?

**Well I lost my will to write for a while and now I have it back, so this is the fruit of my muse. Enjoy **

* * *

**Title:** What Happened?  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Hermione/Severus, Harry  
**Summery:** Harry and Hermione got a bit drunk last night and did something stupid… What will Severus do when he finds out?

"Harry, I can't believe we did this!" Hermione laid her head in her hands.

"Hermione don't worry, lease stop crying, this isn't your fault we were both drunk and…"

"But what will Severus say?" Hermione interrupted. "He will never forgive me Harry, you know that as well as I "

Harry sat beside her. "Don't worry, we just wont tell him, ok"

"Won't tell him what?" Severus stared at his wife.

"Severus I," Hermione started, but Severus already saw it.

"What happened?"

" I am so sorry. We were drunk last night Severus, forgive me, we broke your favourite cauldron."

* * *

Always and forever

Karla Marie

Review...

Review...


	18. So I wait

It's been a while but I'm back! This isn't all that good but its better then a kick in the pants!!!

**

* * *

**

**Title:** So I wait  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Hermione/Severus  
**Summery:** Hermione always waits for the one she loves.

His leaving again.

Severus does this a lot, but he always comes back. Take last month for instance. He didn't wait for me to get home to announce his leaving; he left a note and was gone for a week.

He knows now that no matter what, I will wait for him. I never ask him where he goes or what he does while his gone, although I want to know I will not pry. I'm silly like that, but I care about him and his been through so much that I allow him this freedom, and so I wait.

* * *

Always

KarlaMarie

Review - it costs nothing, takes next to no time and it makes me smile... ;)


	19. Are you Sirius, his gay?

**I wrote this while listening to the _Veronicas_ song, _Secret_. (The _Veronicas_ are two brilliant Aussie sheilas) **

**Also I wrote this cause I don't like Sirius at all and I really do think he is gay...lol**

* * *

**Title:** Are you Sirius, his gay?**  
Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Sirius, Hermione/Severus  
**Summery: **Severus has been naughty and has been playing with Hermione's potions, what tricks will he play. 

"Hermione would you accompany me to lunch today" Sirius opened a small box which held diamond earrings. "For you beautiful"

"They're lovely Bla…er...Sirius. I'm flattered but you know I'm with Severus"

"Hermione just come, its only lunch"

"Why are you doing this Sirius,"

"You're a beautiful women Hermione, any wizard would want you, so why wouldn't I?"

"Well, honestly, I thought you were gay" Sirius' jaw dropped

"Well Severus is waiting for me, bye"

_(One hour later)_

"Severus have you seen my polyjuice samples anywhere?"

Severus smirked and put the empty potion vial down, "No dearest, I haven't seen them"

* * *

**Always and Forever**

**KarlaMarie**

**Reviewing never hurt anyone... so give it a go, you never know I might review back... ;)**


	20. Girl of my dreams

**The Veronicas are brilliant Aussie girls and their song Secret is really very funny, and the title to this ficlet is taken from that song, although the rest of the story has little to do with the song... enjoy**

* * *

**Title:** Girl of my dreams  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters**: Hermione/Severus  
**Summery:** Severus dreams of what he can not have

She is always gone when I open my eyes. She is only a dream, a lie leaving me with less of my soul after each night, tempting me to succumb to my desire

The girl of my dreams is an intellectual, whose brilliance and beauty has captured my heart, and she doesn't even know.

She is still a student.

My student.

I remind myself that it's dangerous to behave like this. Voldemort will kill us both if he knew.

No matter what I cannot succumb to this desire not even in the privacy of my own dreams.

It isn't safe.

* * *

**Always and Forever **

**KarlaMarie **

**Reviews are my friends and make me happy, so please if you read it review it, it is only fair...;) **

**(I'm an interactive reviewer)**


	21. Someone who will never want me

It's been a while but I'm back! My Internet has been playing up and wasn't letting my post anything for a while, but now that I have, I feel so much better! Hope you enjoy this fic and please review...

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Someone who will never want me  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Hermione/Severus  
**Summery:** Hermione has had a heart break and like all intelligent people has turned to drowning her sorrows at the local. Severus comes to take her home.

"Severus your right." Hermione swirled what was left of her drink as Severus approached her. "Love isn't worth it. You give everything, and for what, some freckled wanker to break your heart."

Hermione made a crushing motion with her fist, and then swayed in her seat.

"Professor Granger you should stop this foolish drinking and return to Hogwarts"

"Your right I'm being foolish, pining for someone who will never want me." As Hermione stood up she collapsed into Severus' arms. Looking at her he sighed heavily.

"Someone who will never want me…" he murmured as he carried her to Hogwarts.

* * *

Always

KarlaMarie

**Review** - it costs nothing, takes next to no time and it makes me smile... ;)

**I'm an interactive reviewer!!!**


	22. In The Rain

**I'm back again! Yet another chapter to my 100 word ficlet thingys...lol**

**Enjoy you people, for this one I wasn't going to post yet i shall in the spirit of sharing and all that rot! **

* * *

**Title:** In The Rain  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Severus, Hermione  
**Summery:** after finally confronting Severus, Hermione runs into the rain as her heart can not take the rejection.

She was sitting by the lake, her tears mingled with the cold rain. She wanted to lose herself in the rain, just let her heart brake in peace. Her mind was numb and quiet allowing her heart to take its own time in repairing itself.

He followed her, after he got over the shock; he had questions he needed answers for. Hermione didn't know if she could face him yet, but she turned towards him, her face hard, not willing to be hurt again.

"Why?" he asked carefully. She softened visibly and sighed,

"Because its you Severus, because its you"

* * *

Always and Forever!

KarlaMarie

Review please, it takes less then a minute, and puts a smile on my face, so in the spirit of sharing and all that rot, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	23. To kill a friend

I was asked to post faster by **SilverKestrel **and so I shall... If you don't get this one, well let me just say, read it again, it should come to you, if not review and tell me, I'll get back to you ;) also thanks to all my reviewers so far, your the reason I'm still writing these hugs and cookies for all

* * *

** Title:** To kill a friend  
** Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Hermione/Severus, Harry  
**Summery:** She has finally killed him, now they where free from threat and free to live their lives. 

Hermione lowered her wand. He was dead.

Her hair hung in knotted clumps around her face. Blood stained her cheeks and clothes, but she cared not. She only had eyes for him.

He was lying in the mud and dirt face down and unmoving. His robes twisted and his dark hair clotted with blood.

She sighed in relief as strong arms wrapped around her and a warm and familiar scent filled her nostrils blocking out the smell of death and decay. Leaning into him she whispered

_Severus_

Together they turned and apparated away from this life and into their next.

* * *

Always and Forever 

KarlaMarie

So If you liked it, hated it, or didnt care, review and tell me about it! otherwise i might cry...lol

* * *


	24. Her Place

**Damn people I am really writing some dark pieces. Well the important thing is that you all like them...**

**This is a quickie I wrote in about 10-15mins, so its not all that good in my opinion but enjoy it nonetheless!!!**

* * *

** Title:** Her Place  
** Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Hermione/Severus, (mention of Remus)  
**Summery:** Hermione has been betrayed and now she will seek her revenge!!! 

Unfolding her arms she gazed at the mark now etched into her skin and smiled for the first time in weeks.

When she watched the man who claimed to care for her, kill both her parents under the brilliance of the full moon she snapped.

For murdering her parents Hermione Granger would kill Remus Lupin.

She searched for the traitor and seduced him. While doing so Hermione found a power stronger then anything she knew before.

Now as she traced her fingers over the Dark Mark she realised she had finally found her place, right beside her love. Severus Snape.

* * *

Always 

KarlaMarie

**REVIEW!!!**


	25. Merry Christmas

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**_

**_ITS CHRISTMAS TODAY AND THIS IS MY GIFT TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST AND A VERY SAFE HOLIDAY AND NEW YEAR!!!_**

_

* * *

**Title:** Merry Christmas _

**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Hermione/Severus  
**Summery:** Hermione Gives Severus A gift!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Why did Albus get me to do this! Hang Christmas lights, what a stupid idea. HUMBUG! _

"Professor, What are you doing?"

"What do you think; I'm sure a know-it-all should be able to work it out."

"Of course Professor."

"What do you want Miss Granger?"

"Well I wanted to give you this, Merry Christmas Sir" Hermione put down a small box, and then ran off.

Severus opened the box, inside was a note with two words on it.

_Thank you _

"Stupid girl" he sighed, but he tucked the note into his pocket nonetheless.

Perhaps it would be a Merry Christmas.

* * *

Love always 

And Merry Christmas

KarlaMarie!!!


	26. Noise

Well this is inspired by something a friend once said when I commnted n his fridge making noise

_"Well Karla, you would make noises too if you were turned on all day"_

and so he was right...

* * *

** Title:** Noise  
** Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Hermione/Severus  
**Summery:** Hermione has a new contraption that seems to be making lots and lots of noise...

"Professor Granger!"

"What is it Professor Snape?"

"That thing that keeps making noises, what is it and does it have to be here?"

"That Professor, is a part of my research, I am trying to see how potions differ in cooler temperatures and yes it has to be here."

"Why does it have to make _that _noise?"

"Well Professor, you would make noises too if you were turned on all day…"

"Do I make noises all day?"

"No, I said you would if… oh"

"I wonder Professor Granger, what noises you would make?"

(Later in Severus' private rooms)

"Oh Severus!"

* * *

Always and Forever

-KarlaMarie

**REVIEW NOW AND WIN A MILLION DOLLARS!!!!**

(please note there is no money to be won if you review)


	27. You Dropped Your Head

**PLEASE READ THIS MESSAGE! VERY IMPORTANT!!!**

Like most people, I have an Uncle.

However unlike most people my Uncle is dying. He has cancer.

My Uncle is a wanker (in the best sense). He, like so many Uncle's around the world, tells the lamest jokes and makes up the biggest bullshit stories you will ever hear, and as much as these things annoy you, its something you realise that you will one day miss.

For the last few days I have been thinking. His having cancer has put so much of my own life into perspective. I realise now that family **is**** so** important no matter how much you fight and carry on.

As cruel as this sounds, I'm lucky to know he has cancer, for at least we can say good bye to him and treasure each moment we have left. As much as I rather him not be dying, we can at least share his life and cherish it all the more.

When someone is not ill no one does this, no one ever takes time out to indulge in each other. Life is so short and so fragile that I do truly believe that we should care for one another so much more. You never know, tomorrow you could be hit by a bus and die on the street. At least with cancer we know that his dying.

My final message to all my readers is please take care of each other and learn to love each day as if it is your last. Don't wait for some horrible disease to open your eyes to the fragility of human life!

-Thank you

* * *

_For my Uncle Robert. For being such a tool!_

**Title: **You dropped your head!

**Word count:** 100

**Characters:** Severus /Voldemort

**Summary:** You can only tease someone so far before they snap!

**sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs **

"Snivellus!" a Gryffindor boy yelled out "You dropped your head!"

"What?" I look around for a second before I realised what he said. Damn! I can't believe I fell for that!

The entire class laughs at me.

I will make all of them pay, they will see they should never have messed with me. I walk away.

The burning sensation on my arm later that night felt nothing like pain, it was a victory. Oh yes they will all pay!

"Ssseverussss, welcome" I look up into the red eyes of my Master. "my newesssst Deatheater"

Oh yes revenge is sweet.

* * *

My Uncle Robert for some reason loves that joke. And constantly says it to my cousin. "look you dropped your head" its not really funny but at the same time you laugh. 

So that's what I tried to do, the first half of this ficlet is a lame joke that's not really funny and the second part is serious business. Kinda like my Uncle.

I do hope you all enjoy it!

And please **review**!

-KarlaMarie


	28. The Second Son

I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner I dont have any excuse except the plot bunnies stopped biting... Blame the bunnies!!!!

I just finished book 7 so as such This is a SPOILER FOR BOOK 7

So if you are not interested in reading it just yet LEAVE NOW and RETURN LATER...

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

However if you are read on, there is a squeal to this little ficlet in the next addition as well!!

Cheers

>

>

* * *

**Title:** The second son  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Ginny/Harry and Albus Severus Potter  
**Summery:** the second Potter son is born

"Ginny, just breath lov, your nearly there…"

"I… am… Breath…ing … ahhhh" Ginny knew this was supposed to be easier the second time around but with her breathing labored and the pain, it was most definitely not easier, " Damn you… Harry… Potter! If you… evvvver touch me again…"She dug her nails into his hand as hard as she could as she gave a final push…

The healer handed Ginny their son, swaddled in a light blue blanket. "Look Harry he is absolutely perfect."

Harry Potter lightly touched his son's cheek.

"Welcome Albus Severus Potter, welcome to the world"

* * *

Always and Forever 

KarlaMarie


	29. On earth a child was born

The second part of the book 7 Spoiler fic so only read if you read that one first ok ;)..

* * *

**Title:** On earth a child was born  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Severus, Lily, Sirus, Albus (and everyone who was killed and part of Harry's life, even if they are not actually taking in this one, they are still present…)  
**Summery:** in the heavens they watch the newest Potter's arrival 

"He named him Severus!" said the deceased Sirius Black with distaste.

"Actually Harry named _him_ after me. Severus is only his second name." Albus was positively bursting with glee, while Severus remained quiet.

"Well he still named him after Snape" Sirius looked at the child's namesake and sneered.

"Sirius" Lily Potter scolded, "I think it's a perfect wonderful name, Harry chose right."

Lily then smiled at Severus and then looked at her newest grandson. Severus himself finally gave the newborn his attention. Watching the Potters he couldn't help but feel honored, his face softened.

_Welcome to Life Albus Severus Potter_

* * *

Always and Forever 

KarlaMarie


End file.
